


Love Taps

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Outing, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't care that he accidently outs his and Danny's relationship to all of Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Taps

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at this Thursday Trope thing. The prompt was slap, slap, kiss.

The blonde detective lay motionless on the sidewalk.  His breathing was shallow and he looked pale.  

A taller man loomed over him.  “Danny,” he pled, “Come on, Danny.  Don’t do this.  Wake up, babe.”  The taller man slapped his partner across the face sharply enough for the crack to be heard by those nearby but no so hard as to leave a mark or do any serious harm.  

When Danny didn’t respond, Steve hit him again, with about the same force but on the other side.  “Come on, Danno,” he begged.  Although he seemed in control, anyone who knew him well could see the panic forming in his eyes and hear the strain in his voice.  “Grace needs you.  . . . . . _I_ need you.  Don’t do this Danny.  Come back to us.  Come back to me.” 

Beneath him Danny began to groan then cough.  After a few seconds and another softer slap, Danny grabbed Steve’s wrist.  “If you hit me again I will break your arm,” he growled, low, in a raspy voice.  

“Thank God,” Steve breathed once he became convinced Danny was out of immediate danger before bending his head to press a kiss to his lover’s lips, not caring how many people were around or that they were in full view of half the HPD and a few news cameras.  

Later in Danny’s hospital room, after rolling his eyes as the footage of Steve’s kiss ran as the third story on the local news Danny had Steve bend his head so that he could reach his partner’s face despite all of the IV tubes attached to his arms.  “I thought we were going for discrete,” he teased as his playfully tapped Steve’s cheek.  

The SEAL shrugged, not caring that he outed them because he was so happy Danny was alive.  He kissed Danny gently then stood stupid grin pastered firmly on his handsome face.  


End file.
